Omelet
by The Quote Bandit
Summary: KILLER RABBITS ATTACK AND THEY EAT...Ok, so Zelos makes an omelet, Colette can't sleep, and I can't write summaries worth shoes. One-shotness.


OMG I'M WRITING SOMETHING!! ..Anyways.

I'M TURNING NOCTURNAL!! Seriously, I've been falling asleep later and later. Started this at midnight. It'll prolly suck, and every character will be a mary-sue and OOC. And I mean EVERY character. Even the guys and the ones not even really in the story. And I'll prolly misspell every word. Although I promise you I will spell probably properly (say THAT ten times fast!). That will be the only correctly spelled work.

Anyway, what's happening in this little piece is EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING NOW!! Except I'm inside, writing a story. And I'm not Zelos. And Colette isn't behind me saying "HAAYYYYY" And I'm eating lasagna, not an omelet, although now I'm wishing I was because omelets taste SO much better in the middle of the night. Maybe I should make myself an omelet...Hmmmmm...

ANYWAYS (what's that, the third time I've said that?) I don't own anything besides this delicious lasagna. And this is NOT Zelette. Zelos belongs to Sheena, and Colette belongs to Lloyd. And Sheena DEFINATLY does not belong to Colette. But everything belongs to Namco. Except for my lasagna.

* * *

I knew Raine was going to kill me.

And you know what? I didn't really care. I deserve a midnight omelet once in awhile, thank you very much. I take night watch most of the time, anyways. I think I should be rewarded for diligence.

Fat chance Raine was going to buy that, though. She'd tell me I was wasting precious supplies. AFTER kicking me into the next couple centuries, of course.

But as I said. I didn't really care, and still don't, even as I settle down in my beautiful chair (a.k.a, a fallen log. With a bit of a mold problem at the other end, might I add) and face out into the darkness, looking out for...whatever. We're close to Iselia, so I'll just snatch some from unknowing hawk mommy before she even knows we're a little short on eggs.

And cheese. And pork. And bell peppers.

Okay, so I went all out for this. But night is my special time. My time to relax, a time where I don't have to worry about saying something I shouldn't have. And I have no fear of The Hand. I'm sure you know which hand I'm talking about. Yes, the one connected to the lovely banshee. What other hand could it possibly be?

Where was I?

Right. Logs.

I cut off a piece and stuff it into my mouth, chewing thoughtfully. The pork was defiantly a good choice. I'm not quite sure about the peppers though. The pork and peppers don't really mix all that well. Shall make a mental note of that for later on. I heave a sigh. So much for my perfect omelet. However, just as I begin to contemplate the makings of the true perfect omelet...

"Z-Zelos?"

I spin my head around, swallowing the second square of omelet (The peppers aren't all that bad after all). I see Colette sitting cross-legged on her pale blanket, staring at me.

"Good evening," I say after a moment's pause, collecting myself from the shock of a human voice in the silence. She scared the crap out of me. "And just what are you doing on this fine night, my little angel? Shouldn't you be sleeping? We had a big day, you know." My face must look concerned, because she giggles.

"I'm sorry." (Insert eye twitch on my part here) "I just couldn't sleep," she says at last, after her bout of quiet giggling.

"Well why could that be? You usually sleep like a rock," Colette smiles weakly, than sighs.

"I-I was just thinking about...something," her deep blue eyes dart down to a certain snoring brunette figure next to her, before bringing them back up to look at me. I smile. I have a feeling I know what she's thinking about, but I'm not going to say. Let her keep it a secret.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, perhaps you could think about it over here?" I pat the space of dead wood next to me, inviting her to sit with me. She nods and ambles over, sitting herself down.

"There we go, now I don't have to suffer a sore butt by myself anymore!" I flash a trademarked Zelos Grin, and she giggles again. This makes my grin turn into more of a soft smile. It truly makes me happy when this girl smiles. She's just one of those people. When she's happy, it makes you feel a bit happier. And when she's sad, then the world is going to end.

We stay silent for awhile, me munching away at my omelet, and Colette sometimes asking for a bite herself, making sure to rid it of peppers before it entered her mouth. Both of us look up at the stars for the most part. We're in a comfortable silence; neither of us feeling pressured to talk. Both of us were perfectly content.

I'm still amazed at how many stars in Sylverant. Sure, Tethe'alla has stars, but the skies here just seem to have more. Maybe it's because I usually saw the night sky in Meltokio, where the lights covered up the stars. Or maybe Sylverant really does have more stars. Who knows.

"Hey Zelos?"

My eyes drift away from the starry ceiling to my blonde companion. Hers have not yet left the stars.

"Yeah?" is my intelligent reply.

I was just wondering, how do you think L-Lloyd...um...," she shifts uncomfortably, not really wanting to continue. But I can tell what she means. Even the swordsman in question could.

Possibly.

"Thinks about you?" she takes her gaze from the stars to stare at me. I smirk. She looks down at her dangling feet.

"Is it that obvious?" I nod, which triggers a sigh from Colette.

Another silence plagues us for a couple minute, and I content myself at staring into the forest in front of us. Or it might've been for many minutes. It's kind of hard to keep track at night.

"So what do you think?" she asks hesitantly. She almost seems afraid of my answer. I snort.

"Well, that's kind of hard to say, seeing as I've never seen his thoughts before," I reply slowly, placing my words carefully. "But..."

"But?"

I grimace at her urgings. She's obviously been thinking about this a lot. I think through what I'm about to say before I actually do. So much different than my normal, spontaneous responses that usually end in slaps. Maybe I should think before I say more often.

"I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't," I finally give into her silent urges, and I do it with a sigh. "I think you guys have been so close for so long, it's only, well, expected and..."

"So you think that he..."

"Yep. He's a love struck bimp. Either that or you always have something on your back that seems to his fancy." At this Colette smiles widely. She seems to barely hold in her happiness, but her eyes show it all. That, and relief. I was right. She really has been thinking about this a lot.

"Thank you so much Zelos!" she squeals, trying not to make too much noise. She pauses for a moment, not sure of what to do now, before leaning over to give me a big hug.

"I hope it works out between you two. Lloyd would really be good for you," her smile spreads to me. What I said wasn't a lie. I was glad she'd gone for Lloyd. She'd need someone to protect her in the near future, and the kid already had a resume written out, signed, and waiting for acceptance.

After a minute or two she got up and snuggled under the covers, and soon I could hear her breath getting regular, signaling she'd gone back to sleep. The smile was still on my face. And it still is, and it's been ten minutes now.

Like I said, the girl makes you happy.

Defiantly worth losing a fourth of my omelet.

* * *

Ha! Told you it wasn't Zelette! Well, it is, in a friend-brotherly way. But nope, just Zelos giving boy advice. Now, I wonder if anyone will read this...if you did, and you review, you are welcome to say it's bad, I do not mind. But I must say it was pretty easy to write. And a damn good waste of 3 hours. Now I have to go try for sleep. I have to get up early.

**EDIT! Ok, so now I'm fully awake, and I've reread what I've done. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be, which makes me happy. Thank goodness for spellcheck though, otherwise I would've misspelled every word (I hate the word comfortable!! and definantly. Both are devil words) I've ironed out a couple things, though, so now it's a little better and 6 full words longer! YEAY!! **

**And thank you, whiterose! Your comment has made me feel giddy!! **


End file.
